Guardian Angel
by animefangirl55
Summary: Yukis an angel who fell to earth as a kid where he met Kyo and the two became friends until Yuki had to return to heaven. Years later Yuki continues to secretly watch over Kyo. Then when Yuki saves Kyos life they're reunited. Can their love survive? Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

AN: Bri-chan: Hi there everyone! Glad you decided to read this! For anyone who's been reading my fic "Captivateing Eyes" I'm sorry but I probably won't be updating for a while. My spaztic computer crashed and took all my updates with it. I still don't even have my computer back up. I'm updating from my school computer so shhhhhh!

Kyo: Why don't you just update that fic from this computer?

Bri-chan: Because I have freaking writers block!

Kyo: Your so incapable.

Bri-chan: I am NOT incapable! Besides, I've had this story plot nagging at me from the back of my head for weeks!

Kyo: *cough* incapable *cough*

Bri-chan: You know what! You'd better back off before I come over there and hurt you!

Yuki: Bri-chan does not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters. If she did, she and Kyo probably would have killed each other by now.

Key: (You'll get it later)

_Word- _thought

"word"- spoken japanese

//word//- spoken language of the angels

Letting out a sigh, Yuki looked solemnly at the scene before him. The courtyard was filled to the brim with hundreds of angels, all packed together like sardines. Each was busy with their own task, be it talking over a drink or dancing to the music. They were all unique, no two angels looked alike, and they came in a large range of ages. There were some as young as a few years in age, while others were so ancient that you'd think they had lived forever.

They had all come here for the same reason. It was New Years Eve. Of all the holidays that were celebrated in heaven, this was the biggest. It marked the end of the past misfortunes and looked to a new, much brighter future.

A new generation.

Just about everyone had a smile on their face. Well, everyone except Yuki that is. He never really enjoyed these parties. Seeing all the happy faces only reminded him of how alone he felt here. No one really cared if he was there or not but it was required to attend the New Year Festival. So there he sat, alone in a corner of the yard leaning against a sturdy tree trunk. He watched as angels danced, sang, ate, drank, and were all around merry. He just wanted the eve to end. Then he could go home, sleep, and go back to the tide pools. At that thought he smiled.

_I wonder what __**he's**__ doing?_

Yuki's thoughts took another direction then. Going to the field of tide pools hidden in the clouds and to a certain orange haired boy. He went there every day. Ever since...

//Well aren't **you** in an awfully cheerful mood tonight?// Yuki jumped in surprise as a familiar voice interrupted his thoughts.

//You know, most normal people would at least say hello before coming up behind someone.// Yuki turned around to see the only one he knew who hated these things as much as he did. Hatsuharu.

He was dressed in tight, black jeans, with black, high top sneakers, that tied all the way up to his ankles. He wore chains and other jewelry around his neck with silver piercing in his ears. He also had on a long sleeve, button down shirt with the first couple of buttons undone that was, you guessed it, black. In a crowd of angels in bright colors, he stood out like an ostrich at a rodeo. He stood with his weight shifted to one foot and his hands shoved in his pants pockets.

//Yeah, yeah.// he replied as he plopped down to sit next to Yuki, letting his wings fold out and relax in the process. Haru's wings had feathers as black as his clothes along the top of the curves bone and continued along to his back. Then about halfway down the black blended into a dull white.

//Haru, your an angel for Pete's sake. Try wearing something that doesn't make you hard to find at night for once.//

//Hey, I'm wearing white.//

//Your undershirt doesn't count.// At this Haru couldn't help but chuckle which only caused Yuki to frown.

//Whatever. Anyway, you didn't answer my question.// Confused, Yuki thought for a moment about what question Haru had asked. Seeing the confused look on his friends face Haru clarified for him. //Why so smily when you usually spend these things sulking in a corner?//

Blushing slightly, but giving nothing away, Yuki began started to stand. //I don't sulk.//

Haru smirked as, he too, stood up. //Well you are still in a corner.// Huffing, Yuki began to walk away with Haru following him. //So? What's with the smile? You hate there parties.//

Sighing, Yuki realized that ha wasn't going to let this go without an answer. But it's not like he could just tell him. Finally deciding on a response, Yuki just told him, //It's a secret.// Now it was Haru's turn to frown.

//Why be so vague? Just tell me.//

//No.//

//Come on, why not?//

Shrugging, Yuki ran off, leaving a quiet //Just because.// in his wake. The celebration was almost over and he wanted to be the first one out. He stared at the giant cube that floated high above the center of the curt yard. On each side there was a clock that showed the month, day, year, and time. All heads turned to watch as the second hand ticked by and the numbers for the date began to slide down and new ones lowered themselves to replace them.

The minute hand struck 11:59 and every angel within ten miles began to count down the seconds. Even Yuki counted them down, wanting to go home already. The final, loudest count down began. //TEN! NINE! EIGHT! SEVEN! SIX! FIVE! FOUR! THREE! TWO! ONE!// and the bell of the clock rang. Announcing that December 31, 2009, had passed and it was now January 1, 2010 at midnight. Angels cheered, hugged, and drank to welcome it.

By the second chime of the bell Yuki had long since left and headed home. He flew about six miles until he reached the beginning of the woods. From there he had to go on foot. Once he had reached the age of 16 he had been allowed to move out of his parents house and live on his own. He had chosen this place for several reasons. One was that no one disturbed him here, most would get lost without knowing their way around. It was peaceful and quiet. Another was because from his house, it was only a thirty minute walk to the tide pools. Twenty if he flew.

At last he reached a clearing deep in the woods where his house sat, surrounded by trees and plants of all sorts. It wasn't anything extravagant but it was home. He opened the door and took off his shoes, not bothering to lock the door behind him. He walked over to where his room was and collapsed on the bed, tired from the festival. His mind started to drift toward sleep as he remembered why he had been smiling earlier.

_Kyo..._

The boy had been on his mind every day since they had first met. Yes, ever since that day ten years ago...

AN: Bri-chan: Thanks for reading this through! I hope you enjoyed it!

Kyo: What the hell! I wasn't in this at all!

Bri-chan: That's what you get for calling me incapable!

Kyo: You can't do that!

Yuki: Yeah she can Kyo. She's the author.

Kyo: Your only saying that because you were in the chapter!

Bri-chan: Don't get your tail in a not! You'll be in the next chapters flashback!

Kyo: Whatever.

Bri-chan: Please review! It what keeps me going!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Bri-chan: Hello one and all! I'm sorry it took so long to update but like I had said before my computer had crashed and I had to update from the schools computer. Then summer break came. *sweat drops* probably not the best idea on my part.

Kyo: Are you a moron?

Bri-chan: Stop insulting me! Do you want to go in the box again?

Kyo: Not the box…

Bri-chan: Yes the box! So try being nice for once!

Yuki: Come on you two. Can't you at least try to get along?

Bri-chan: But Yuki! He's being mean to me!

Yuki: He's probably just sulking about not being in the last chapter.

Kyo: What!

Bri-chan: Oh, by the way my computer and my email are back up now so updates should be coming somewhat faster. And in this flashback Yuki and Kyo are both about seven years old.

Yuki: Bri-chan does not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters.

Bri-chan: If I did then Kyo would have a crate!

Key: (You'll get it later)

_Word- _thought

"word"- spoken Japanese

/word/- spoken language of the angels

Yuki's chest began to feel tight as he ran out of breath. He had been running for two hours straight without stopping or slowing down. He was too scared to look back in case he was being followed, although he doubted it. But still, he had to keep running. He was too terrified to stop now.

It had started like any other day would. He had arrived at Akito-sans palace and they were playing in the garden. It was always just the two of them. Akito-san never wanted anyone else; he was always content with Yuki.

Only Yuki.

It had been that way since he had first met Akito-san. He'd always had a special interest in Yuki. He thought it was because of his wings. They were as soft as, well, a feather. But even so, they seemed softer and more fragile than anyone else's. And then there was the color. They were as white as his name and appeared to glow from the light reflecting off them. They gave off an aura of purity and were the perfect image of what an angel should be. Akito-san seemed to envy them in a way.

Akito-san had no wings. After all, why would god need to fly. He was only to stay in heaven and look after the universe. But sometimes Yuki got lonely. He wanted to play with other angels as well as Akito-san. And that's where he went wrong.

He had asked Akito-san if Haru could play with them as well. Haru was another angel who lived next door to him and he thought that they could be friends. At this Akito-san started to get angry. He had always had a temper but he seemed to be even more so then usual. He had begun to yell at Yuki about how he didn't need any other friends and how he wasn't allowed to spent time with anybody else.

Then when Yuki asked why Akito-san had slapped him. Slapped him! He was so shocked that he had run out of the garden and away from the palace. He just wanted to get as far away from there as possible.

And now, after running for so long, he had no choice but to stop and catch his breath. Bent over with his hands on his knees, Yuki gasped for air as he took in his surroundings. His eyes widened at what he saw. All around him he was surrounded by clouds. He must have gone uphill somewhere because they lingered on the ground and floated with the slight wind.

As the clouds shifted they reveled several pool of water scattered around the place. The water was as blue as the sky and shined as the sun hit their surface. Yuki walked around in awe of this place. He had never seen anything more breathtaking in his life.

He looked into the water and gasped when he realized that he couldn't see his reflection in the water. Instead he saw flickers of images every minute or so. But they came and went so fast that he could have been imagining it. He continued to walk around looking at all the different pools and watching out for the flickering he had seen.

All of a sudden his foot met with cold water as he walked right into a pool, hidden by the white clouds. The water swirled around him as he sank deeper and deeper. Like a cocoon, the water surrounded him until he was completely encased in darkness.

He felt his feet go numb. Then his legs, then his waist, and so on until the numbness creep up his entire body. It was as if he wasn't even there. Only his mind remained, until that to, slipped into the darkness.

Then he felt them all come crashing back to him as if his soul had fallen from a great height and slammed back into his body at the bottom. The water receded and the light came back so quickly that he had to cover his eyes.

When he finally opened them again he stood there in shock at what was in front of him. All around him there were giant buildings that reached up into the sky. There were hundreds, no thousands of people crowding the street and sidewalks. Upon closer inspection Yuki saw that these people didn't have wings!

_They…they must be humans! Then does that mean that I'm on earth! How did I get here!_

Panic rose in Yuki's chest as he franticly looked around. There were no traces left of his travel and everything looked so alien to him. The ground was covered in some strange white substance that was cold to the touch. Even the humans spoke in a language that he couldn't understand.

Unshed tears stung his eyes as he started walking around trying to find something, anything that could help him get home. He was scared. He hadn't even known that it was possible for angels to travel to earth. But here he was and now he had no idea how to get home.

Yuki walked for what must have been hours until eventually his body started to go numb. His cloths were soaked from his fall in the water and he was freezing. In heaven the weather was always a nice cool breeze in the sun, like spring. With everything so full of life. He had never experienced such extreme cold before, and the fact that he was wearing white shorts and a short sleeve shirt didn't help. By now he was on the verge of hypothermia. It came as no surprise to him when he collapsed in an alleyway by the sidewalk. He lay there unable to move and wondered if he was about to find out what happens to angels who die.

_This is it. _He thought in dismay. _This is the end. No one is ever going to find me. I'm going to die here alone in this strange place. _

His eyes closed as he waited for death to take him.

"Look daddy! It's an angel!"

Yuki opened his eyes with a start as he heard a young voice shout incoherent words in his direction. In front of him stood a boy who looked about his age with his finger pointed at him. He was clad in blue jeans and snow boots with an orange winter jacket. He had gloves and a striped scarf wrapped snugly around his neck. His face wore an expression of awe with his mouth hung open and eyes wide. The eyes themselves were a deep crimson and shone like rubies. And his hair was orange. Like, BURNING orange. As if his hair was on fire.

The hand that wasn't pointing at him was entwined with that of an adult. Yuki assumed the adult to be the boys' dad. The man was tall with long brown hair that hung in a low ponytail and a gentle face. He looked down at Yuki with surprise on his face, which quickly changed into a smile.

"Why yes Kyo. It is." The man walked toward Yuki with the young boy following close behind. He knelt down next to Yuki and tried to examine his condition. After a few minutes he frowned and turned to his son. "Sorry Kyo but I'll have to take you to the toy store another day. Right now we need to get this child out of the cold."

The boy, who had been staring at Yuki until then, looked up at his father and smiled. "That's ok. We can always go some other time."

And with that the man scooped Yuki up in his arms and the three of them walked off. Yuki had no idea who these people were or where they were taking him but didn't have any strength left in him to struggle. Even if he did he wasn't sure he would have. They seemed nice enough and he didn't feel any hostility coming from them. With those last thoughts Yuki silently slipped into unconsciousness.

AN: Bri-chan: And there you have it folks! Part one of Yuki's flashback! I hope you enjoyed it!

Yuki: Um….Where's Kyo?

Bri-chan: In the box! :3 He was being a naughty kitty.

Yuki: You know we DO need him in one piece for this story.

Bri-chan: Don't worry; he'll be out before the next chapter!

Yuki: Sigh. Please review this chapter. The more reviews she gets the sooner she'll update and the sooner Kyo will get out of the box.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Bri-chan: Hi everyone! Ok, I know last chapter I said that my computer finally got fixed and I would be able to update more often, but then it broke again. But I just got a new laptop for my birthday so things should (hopefully) go smoothly from here on out!

Kyo: Sure they will.

Yuki: I'd stay quiet if I were you. You only just got out of the box; you don't want to get put back in so soon.

Kyo: Der.

Bri-chan: Tee-hee! Well anywho, here's the next chapter! Everything you read is mine!

Yuki: Bri-chan…

Bri-chan: What?

Yuki: You don't want another lawsuit do you?

Bri-chan: Fine! Spoil my dreams!

Kyo: Bri-chan only wishes that we were hers.

Key: (You'll get it later)

_Word- _thought

"word"- spoken Japanese

/word/- spoken language of the angels

Kyo stared at the boy that now occupied his bed. At least he thought it was a boy. He was so pretty that anyone could easily mistake him for a girl. His hair was a pale silver and his skin was as white as the snow they had found him in. His eyelashes were long and dark against that skin as he lay there asleep. The only sign that he was alive was the slight rise and fall of his chest as he breathed.

The boy lay there sleeping underneath several layers of blankets. Kyo and his father had searched the house for all their blankets. Considering that it was only the two of them there weren't that many. He could see that the boy was still shivering slightly even though the only exposed part of his body was his head. But Kyo knew what lay underneath all those sheets. The boy had wings. Beautiful white wings. He had seen them himself.

This boy **had **to be an angel. What else could he be? It would certainly explain his 'otherworldly' beauty. He had so many questions to ask him but he showed no signs of waking up. Looking at the clock he realized that they had already been home for two hours. But still he waited patiently.

Every now and then his dad would come in and check up on them. And every time Kyo would ask if he was gonna be alright. He was worried about the boy. He hoped that maybe, just maybe, this angel could be his first friend.

* * *

The first thought that Yuki had when he woke up was that he was warm. The second was that he wasn't dead. If he was then he probably wouldn't have felt this warm. He lay there with his eyes closed for a few minutes, just enjoying the warmth. As he began to fully wake up he realized that he wasn't alone. At this his eyes shot open with a start. He sat up surprisingly quick for someone who had been so close to hypothermia and looked around the room.

He was in a bedroom, lying in a rather large bed covered in layer upon layer of blankets. There wasn't much to the room itself, just the bare necessities. There was a desk against the wall, a dresser in the corner, a closet, and a small bookshelf by the bed. The presence he had felt came from the young boy who was sitting in a chair next to the bed. His arms were folded on the bed with his head lying on them.

_He must be asleep._

He recognized him as the boy from earlier. He figured that he must be at their house. Just as he started wondering how long he'd been asleep the door opened and the older man Yuki had seen with the boy walked in.

"So you finally decided to wake up. Are you feeling any better?"

Yuki sat there puzzled. He couldn't understand a thing that was just said. He then remembered that the humans spoke a different language than what was used in heaven. Seeing the blank look on Yuki's face the man just smiled. "You can't understand a thing I'm saying can you?" Yuki's lack of a response answered that question for him. Turning around, the man left the room for a minute before returning with a pencil and some paper.

_What is he doing?_ Yuki wondered as he started writing something down. When he was done, he turned the paper around so he could see.

CAN YOU READ THIS?

Surprisingly enough, he could! Yuki understood the writing and nodded. Again the man smiled as he sat on the edge of the bed and continued writing.

GOOD. CAN YOU TELL ME WHAT YOUR NAME IS?

/Yuki./

THAT'S A NICE NAME. JUST TO BE CLEAR YOU ARE AN ANGEL AREN'T YOU?

Yuki was unsure how to answer this. He knew enough about earth to know that angels don't go wandering around down here all the time. But he wanted to trust this man. Both he and the boy had been good to him so far. He nodded his head and looked over at the other boy. The man smiled as he wrote once again.

HE WAITED HERE ALL NIGHT FOR YOU TO WAKE UP. HIS NAME IS KYO. I'M HIS FATHER KAZUMA.

Once again Yuki nodded to show that he understood. Just then the boy, Kyo, started to grumble as he woke up. He sat up in his chair and rubbed his eyes with a clenched hand. He blinked several times as he became aware that Yuki had woken up.

"Oh, you're awake! Are you feeling ok? Anything hurt? Are you cold? You're probably hungry by now aren't you? Hold on I'll get you something to eat!"

And with that Kyo rushed out of the room leaving a confused Yuki trying to figure out what had just happened and if humans usually talked that fast. Kazuma just chuckled as he wrote something down.

IT'S ALRIGHT. HE'S JUST HAPPY YOU'RE AWAKE NOW. HE WENT TO GET YOU SOMETHING TO EAT.

Yuki sighed; feeling better knowing what was being said but was curious as to why he could understand the writing on the paper. Correctly guessing what was going through his head, Kazuma continued to write.

ANGELS ARE BORN WITH THE ABILITY TO READ IN ANY LANGUAGE, THANKS TO THE FACT THAT YOU HAVE NO WRITTEN LANGUAGE OF YOUR OWN. I KNOW THIS BECAUSE YEARS AGO I MET ANOTHER ANGEL WHO TAUGHT ME THIS.

Yuki didn't quite get it but decided to just accept it. The door opened suddenly with a loud slam as Kyo rushed in with a bowl of soup on a tray. He walked to Yuki, careful not to let it spill and placed it in his lap.

"Here! It's chicken noodle soup. This should get you nice and warm!" he smiled so wide Yuki thought his mouth would fall off. Looking at the bowl and spoon Yuki could figure out the general idea of what Kyo had said. Looking him in the eyes, Yuki smiled softly.

/Thank you./

To someone like Kyo who had never heard the language of the angels, Yuki's words were the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. It sounded like he was singing sounds instead of words. It resounded so clearly in his ears and his heart. He could feel all the emotions of the sounds as if they were his own.

He stood there staring at Yuki as he slowly ate the warm soup, blowing before each bite. Once he was finished Kazuma sent Kyo to wash the bowl in the kitchen and continued to converse with Yuki.

SO WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? ARE THERE OTHERS?

Yuki just sat there in silence.

ARE YOU LOST?

At that Yuki looked up and simply nodded his head.

DO YOU KNOW HOW TO GET BACK HOME?

He shook his head. Kazuma paused to think for a moment before writing once more.

I'M SURE THEIR WORRIED ABOUT YOU AND SOMEONE WILL COME LOOKING FOR YOU EVENTUALLY. UNTIL THEN WHY DON'T YOU STAY HERE?

Yuki's eyes widened in shock as he looked up at this kind man who just sat there smiling. That was the last straw. Yuki started to cry as he silently nodded his head.

And so went the next few weeks of his life with the Sohma's. He learned that it was winter break at school so Kyo was able to spend everyday playing with Yuki. Using writing and talking, Kyo taught Yuki how to speak Japanese and in return, he was taught how to speak the language of the angels. They were both fast learners and soon they were able to spend hours chatting away about the most trivial things. Switching back and fourth between languages, they learned as much as they could about each other. What they liked to eat, what their favorite colors were, things kids found important to know. As it turns out, Kazuma was the owner of a dojo so whenever they weren't talking, they were usually training and play fighting each other. Even though he was new at it Yuki would beet Kyo every time. This seemed to frustrate Kyo to no end. He would surprise Yuki in the hallway, trying to get the advantage, but would never be able to win. Soon they had their own little war going on. Each trying to jump the other from behind doors or around corners.

All in all, Yuki was happy there with the Sohmas. He and Kyo were inseparable and became the best of friends. It was the happiest time of his life. He had fun for all of a month until New Years Eve.

Yuki was walking back to the dojo after just finishing the grocery shopping. He had wanted to help out with preparing for the New Year so he had offered to go get the food. The lady's at the supermarket knew him well enough by now from all his trips there with Kyo. It was also good for practicing his Japanese.

He was only about a block away when something caught his attention. He could hear the sound of wings flapping. It could have been a bird but it sounded too big to be any kind of bird he had seen around here. He looked up to see Shigure floating down to where he was.

/Yuki-kun where have you been?/ he seemed terribly frustrated, his chocolate colored wings folding in behind him as he landed. /I've been looking everywhere for you! Akito's been grumpy ever since you ran off and nobody could find you anywhere! And how did you manage to get all the way to earth in the first place?/ Shigure stood with his arms crossed over his chest, waiting for an answer.

/Um…well,/ Yuki stuttered, /I, I fell in this pool of water and I just kinda wound up here./

/The tide pools, of course!/ Shigure groaned as he slammed his palm into his forehead. /Of all the places…and why didn't you come back?/ he looked at Yuki expectantly.

/I didn't know how…/ Yuki answered nervously as he fidgeted with the hem of his shirt. It was one that he had barrowed from Kyo.

Shigure sighed, /Well that doesn't matter anymore. The New Years Festival is gonna start soon and Akito will throw a fit if you aren't there. Let's hurry and get going./ He turned around and started to walk away, expecting Yuki to follow after him.

Yuki started to say something but quickly stopped himself. He didn't want to leave Kyo and Kazuma without saying anything. He didn't really want to leave at all. But Shigure was Akito-sans' right hand man. He had no doubt that if he told Shigure what had happened he would report it to Akito-san. He remembered the harsh words and the sting of the slap that had sent him away in the first place. If Akito-san knew about Kyo and Kazuma they might be in danger. He didn't want that. As much as it pained him to leave like this, he would be even more devastated if something were to happen to the people who had become so important to him. With determination hiding the tears in his eyes, Yuki flew off after Shigure.

He followed him to an old church; the stained glass windows dark and the halls empty. Shigure walked up to the front where he placed his hand on the alter. /If you ever get lost down here again, just find the nearest church. Place your hand on the alter and recite the prayer of the angel. You should then be able to find your was back to heaven./ Yuki nodded in understanding. He remembered the prayer of the angel well enough. It was the only one that they had been told to drill into their heads no matter what. Now he knew why. /Good, I'm gonna go first then. I'll see you in a few./

Shigure cleared his throat as he began the prayer. /Dear angel, my kinsman, open your wings and take me in, a lowly servant who has fallen to earth. Guide the wind and show me the way back to heaven where I was borne. My soul is pure and my heart is light, lift me up to the gates of heaven./ and with those words Shigure disappeared.

It quickly crossed Yuki's mind that he was alone and could go back now. He's late and Kyo and Kazuma would surely be looking for him by now. He could turn around and go home with them. They could all fix dinner together and watch the new years sunrise. But in the back of his head e knew it was impossible. There was no turning back now that he was here. So he placed his hand on the alter and recited the prayer. He could feel the same numbing sensation from the first time slowly creep up his body. As his mind started to drift away he silently said goodbye to the blissful month he had shared with the closest ting he'd ever had to a family.

AN: Bri-chan: And that's the end of Yuki's flashback! Hope you all enjoyed it!

Kyo: I don't get the whole 'written language' thing.

Bri-chan: That's just cause Kyo's a dumb dumb!

Kyo: I am not!

Yuki: Really Bri-chan, it doesn't make much sense.

Bri-chan: Shut up! Just go along with it! Or would you rather have this whole chapter be about you two trying to figure out WHAT THE CRAP THE OTHER IS SAYING!

Kyo & Yuki: Well…

Bri-chan: Not another word! And for those reading this I'm starting something new! I won't update until I've gotten at least ten reviews for this chapter! So those of you who read but don't review (you know who you are) REVIEW!


	4. Authors Note

THIS IS AN AUTHORS NOTE! I'M SORRY IF I GOT YOUR HOPES UP!

Hi there! No I'm not dead and I want to apologize for what a horrible authoress I've been! I've had a lot of difficulties with being constantly sick, boatloads of school work, problems with technology, crap in my life, and so on and so fourth.

Also I'd like to apologize for the stupid authors note I put at the end of the last chapter about not updating until I got a certain number of reviews. That was stupid of me to do and in all honesty, I only did it to try and buy myself some time cause I couldn't find my notebook that I had written the story in thus far. (I have found it by the way)

There is one thing that I need to tell you about this story. And before you start freaking out on me NO I AM NOT DROPPING IT! But so far there has been a lot of crap with my writing and no matter what I try, this story refuses to come out the way I want it to. I keep wanting to go back and do more flashbacks to show how Kyo and Yuki's relationship got to where it is now. So, I might end up making this story a series instead. The first will be of their past and then will continue from there. I will leave this up for anyone who wants to read it until I am able to write this thing the way I want.

I can't tell you when I will be getting around to this. I've got a tone of crap going on in my life at the moment, and I never know when I'll be able to write and upload. Also there's the dreaded plot bunny. I have recently become obsessed with Yullen from D'gray-man and the constant plot bunnies for them will not let me focus on Kyuki! So I'm going to try and slay some of those bunnies and get those out of my system so that I may get back to this. I apologize for this temporary hiatus and will try to get this story right as soon as I can.

Thanks for being such awesome readers.

– Anime


End file.
